1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector, and particularly to a high speed cable connector for use in InfiniBand™ application.
2. Description of Related Art
Following the popularity of the Internet, information access speed becomes an important issue. Although the information processing speed of a central process unit (CPU) of a data processing machine, i.e., a computer or a server, is increased enormously, information processing speed of I/O port devices of the machine is still relatively low, which results in that information still can not be accessed by the machine from the Internet with a speed as quickly as expected.
To solve this problem, an InfiniBand™ I/O port structure is proposed, which offers three levels of link performance —2.5 Gbits, 10 Gbits and 30 Gbits/sec. An electrical connector for use in such high speed application always confronts a problem of cross-talk. Cross-talk means interference of signals of neighboring signal lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,839 B2 (the '839 patent) disclosed a high speed cable connector which has two lines 12a, 12b each include a signal pair 20 and a ground conductor 18. The ground conductors 18 are connected to a shorting bar 50 which has a first portion 52 located between the signal pairs to improve the problem of cross-talk therebetween.
The structure disclosed by the '839 patent still cannot overcome the problem of cross-talk occurred in an electrical connector for InfiniBand™ architecture since it must transmit and process information and data at an even higher speed.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2002/0081874 A1 (the '874 publication) disclosed a cable connector having ground contacts 26 separating pairs of signal lines 36a, 36b whereby cross-talk between adjacent pairs of signal lines can be suppressed. However, in the '874 publication to connect the signal lines 36a, 36b with corresponding signal contacts 38a, 38b together is very laborious. Furthermore, it is unreliable regarding the electrical connection between the ground lines 38 and the ground contacts 26 since they are not directly connected together but via an arrangement member 16.
Thus, an improved shielding structure which can be easily assembled and effectively reduce cross-talk between signal pairs of a cable connector for InfiniBand™ application is required.